El Principe Calabaza y La Humana
by Grell de Michaelis
Summary: hehehe adoro Nightmare Before Christmas y esto lo hago por diversion...Nightmare Before Christmas no me pertenece si no a el maravilloso Tim Burton...ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Después del incidente con la navidad todo había vuelto a la normalidad; Halloween Town esperaba con ansia el halloween y la noticia que les tenia el gran Jack y su ahora esposa Sally


	2. Chapter 2

En halloween town todos cantaban su tradicional cancion al Rey calabaza:

_**Boys and girls of every age **_  
_**Wouldn´t you like to see something strange? **_  
_**Come with us and you will see **_  
_**This, our town of Halloween **_  
_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween **_  
_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night **_  
_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene **_  
_**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright **_  
_**It´s our town, everybody screm **_  
_**In this town of Halloween **_  
_**I am the one hiding under your bed **_  
_**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red **_  
_**I am the one hiding under yours stairs **_  
_**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair **_  
_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween **_  
_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! **_  
_**In this town we call home **_  
_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song **_  
_**In this town, don´t we love it now? **_  
_**Everybody´s waiting for the next surprise **_  
_**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam **_  
_**Something´s waiting no to pounce, and how you´ll... **_  
_**Scream! This is Halloween **_  
_**Red ´n´ black, slimy green **_  
_**Aren´t you scared? **_  
_**Well, that´s just fine **_  
_**Say it once, say it twice **_  
_**Take a chance and roll the dice **_  
_**Ride with the moon in the dead of night **_  
_**Everybody scream, everbody scream **_  
_**In our town of Halloween! **_  
_**I am the clown with the tear-away face **_  
_**Here in a flash and gone without a trace **_  
_**I am the "who" when you call, "Who´s there?" **_  
_**I am the wind blowing through your hair **_  
_**I am the shadow on the moon at night **_  
_**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright **_  
_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween **_  
_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! **_  
_**Halloween! Halloween! **_  
_**Tender lumplings everywhere **_  
_**Life´s no fun without a good scare **_  
_**That´s our job, but we´re not mean **_  
_**In our town of Halloween **_  
_**In this town **_  
_**Don´t we love it now? **_  
_**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back **_  
_**And scream like a banshee **_  
_**Make you jump out of your skin **_  
_**This is Halloween, everyone scream **_  
_**Wont´ ya please make way for a very special guy **_  
_**Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch **_  
_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King **_  
_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween **_  
_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! **_  
_**In this town we call home **_  
_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song **_  
_**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la...Guii!**_

Jack S.: hola a todo el mundo-saludo feliz Jack-quiero hacerles saber que ahora mi hijo Jared Jack de 15 años organizara el Halloween de este año

J. Jack: hola-llego el chico esqueleto y se puso al lado de su padre. El era mas bajo que su padre- les prometo que este año era el mejor, y con muchos sustos-sonrie-

Jack S.: bien preparen y ayuden a JJ

James: yo te ayudo JJ!-dijo un chico de trapo como Sally que era el mejor amigo de JJ

J.J: ven, tu y yo iremos al bosque-buscó a su padre con la mirada y cuando se cercioró de que no estaba se fue junto con James al bosque-estaba merodeando por aqui pensando que hacer con el vacio que siento y mira-señalo un portal el cual llegaba al mundo de los humanos-wow! mira los colores james

James: a donde crees que llegue?

J.J: creo que al mundo de los humanos-dijo emocionado JJ- VAMOS!

James: no creo que sea buena idea, ¿que diría tu padre?-dijo acercandose mas al portal

J.J: LOS COBARDES PRIMERO!-empuja a James y Jack salta detrás de el

James: ERES UN TONTO JARED JACK!-grito desde el suelo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo l parte ll

James: ERES UN TONTO JARED JACK-le grito desde el suelo con el brazo y la pierna tiradas en el suelo -ahora tu me coserás

J.J: si, si-dijo y se acercó a coser su pierna y su brazo- listo nenita!

James: lo dices porque tu no tienes que estarte cosiendo cada que TU AMIGO te lanza¬¬

J.J: ya perdón!...escuchas eso?-se acerca a una puerta

?:porque tienes que ser tan rara?-dijo una voz femenina con tono muy fresa

?:ya deja de ser freak, eres una rara-dijo una segunda voz femenina pero más chillona e igual de fresa

?:no tiene nada de raro ser como soy-dijo una voz femenina más suave y nada fresa

?:solo no te nos acerques y no nos asustes

?:ustedes no tienen que decirme como ser-las chicas se van

J.J: una chica que asusta?HAY QUE ENCONTRARLA JAMES?-DIJO EMOCIONADO

James:pero no recuerdas que no somos como ellos?nos matarian y para encontrar a una chica la cual no sabemos ni el nombre ni el físico es casi imposible

J.J: solo busca alguna chica que este espantando-Empezo a sonar una musica (sepa de donde XD) y James comenzo a cantar

James:**_escuchame jared jack aqui no_**

**_deberiamos estar, a esa niña no he de encontrar a _**

**_nuestro hogar vamonos ya_**

J.J:_**vamos mi querido amigo**_

_**que tan malo podria ser?**_

_**una búsqueda hay que hacer**_

_**y de aqui no me ire**_

James: _**esta bien, vamos pues**_

_**te seguire pero si en lios **_

_**nos metemos es tu culpa **_

_**y haci lo diremos**_

J.J:_**pero que niñita eres **_

_**tu eres un asustador **_

_**y ahora me saliste coyón**_

J.J y James se fueron al techo a ver si la encontraban pero nada veían

J.J: _**ven amigo vamos ya**_

_**tenías razón, a esa**_

_**chica no he de encontrar **_

James: _**Mira por allá!esa chica **_

_**que asustando va**_

_**de pelo castaño es **_

_**y con el suéter alrevez**_

J.J la busca con la mirada y la ve. Era o más bien parecía una chica normal, de cabello castaño oscuro, de estatura mediana, llevaba un suéter gris alrevez y le quedaba muy grande.

J.J:VAMOS POR ELLA JAMES!QUIERO CONOCERLA (natalia:pero si ya la conoces J.J: claro que no! Natalia:eso es lo que tu crees J.J:YA DEJA DE CONTAR!LO ARRUINARAS TODO!)

James:pero ella esta con toda esa multitud de humanos, espera a que ella se valla y la seguimos si?

J.J:esta bien¬¬, tu haces vigilancia tu o yo?

James:tu no¬¬, te quedarias dormido

J.J:esta bien-se recostó en el piso-solo si me duermo me despiertas por favor-se puso a ver las nubes y se le aparecio la imagen de la chica de pelo castaño-(pero que sera esto que sentí al ver a la chica...no lo habia sentido desde que Natalie se fue...sentí...que el vacio que sentia desapareció...**_Natalie_**)-y con este sentimiento se quedo dormido

**continuará...**

* * *

YA!ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN T.T mi computadora se descompuso y ps no podre subir capitulos en un laaaaaaaaaargo tiempo GOMEN NASAI


End file.
